Guts vs Afro Samurai
by Roycelemuelko
Summary: simple crossover fight between Guts and Afro


Guts (the black swordsman) vs Afro Samurai (a black swordsman).

Guts fires his repeater crossbow as afro deflects all the bolts by rapidly slashing at them as he runs towards guts. when afro got close enough, guts grabs the dragonslayer from his back with both hands as he swings the massive sword down on afro. afro jumps over the dragonslayer as it impacts the ground and runs across the length of the sword towards guts then slashes at him with his nodachi, guts blocks the slash with his metal arm which resulted in the crossbow attachment being sliced in half, afro then uses his other hand holding his sheath and thrusts it at guts face who evades it by bobbing his head to the side, afro then spins across the air to add momentum to a spin kick, guts grabs afros foot with his metal hand then throws afro away, guts then slashes his dragon slayer at the mid-air afro who dodges the slash by somersaulting in midair. afro flips then lands on the ground with both feet as guts jumps into the air and brings down a downwards vertical slash with his dragonslayer, afro rolls out of the way as the dragonslayer impacts and cracks the ground. seeing an opening, afro runs at guts' back attempting to slash him but guts suddenly spins around while doing a horizontal slash at speeds surpsrising afro, afro barely manages to block the dragonslayer with his katana by holding it with one hand and by putting the palm of his other hand against the dullside of his blade, with the mysterious composition of his katana keeping it from being shattered by the heavier dragonslayer. even when afro barely managed to block it, the force and weight of the dragonslayer sends afro flying towards a tree. at the last moment, afro flips in midair and "lands" on the side the tree with both his feet. afro then bends his knees and jumps off the side of the tree towards guts! afro shoots towards guts like a missile and when they were close enough to each other, both swordsmen slashed at the same time! afro then lands on his feet behind guts as both their backs face each other. after a brief pause and silence, cracks appear across guts' chest armor as blood spurts out of it, a light gash also appears across afro's torso as blood drips out, with the tip of the dragonslayer managing to lightly graze him. both warriors then face each other again, afro puts his sword back into its sheath as he gets into his signature drawing stance, readying himself to do a horizontal quickdraw slash. in response to this, guts puts the dragonslayer against his back while holding its handle with both hands, readying himself to do a downwards vertical slash. guts then dashes towards afro, as guts was about to do his slash, afro quickdraws his sword but it was a feint! instead of slashing, with the same motion from the " quickdraw", he throws his sheath as a projectile straight at guts' throat! however with his quick reflexes guts catches the sheath with one of his hands as he uses his other hand to slash dowwards with the dragonslayer, the dragon slayer impacts the ground but no afro. guts looks up to see afro descending on him with a slash, guts blocks with his dragon slayer, afro then unleashes a rapid barrage of slashes forcing guts on the defensive, with afro's speedy and relentless attacks not giving guts an opportunity to swing that massive blade of his. tired of this routine, guts decides to let go and drop his dragonslayer and instead catches afro's blade with his metal hand! then with his other hand, guts throws a couple of throwing knives at afro, afro then lets go of his katana, leaving it in guts' metal grip. afro then jumps and bends his body in midair, barely avoiding the throwing knives. afro then does a spin kick in midair, using the momentum of his kick to send his sandal flying as a projectile , the sandal then hits the surprised guts square in the face! using this chance, afro then used his other leg to kick his sword out of guts' metal hand. afro gets his katana back and grips it. as guts was about to pick up his dragonslayer, afro spits the lit blunt from his mouth at guts face, with the embers momentarily stunning and blinding guts. afro uses this chance to swing his katana down at guts and slices straight through his armor and shoulder as massive amounts of blood gushed out! before the sword went any deeper, guts kicked afro away with his metal boot, then guts pointed his prosthetic hand at afro as the hand flipped down revealing a cannon then boooomm! afro used his insane reflexes to slice the cannonball in two, then the two halves explode behind him. as the smoke clears, afro sees guts picking up the dragonslayer, not wanting to give guts a chance, afro runs straight at him as he fails to notice the mini bombs scattered across the ground! booooomm! the bombs blows afro's legs off, and with a roar, guts swings his dragonslayer at afro and slices him in two halves! afros lower body and his upper body flies across the air as afro's guts (pun intended) spills from his stomach and splays across the ground! K.O. !

epilogue: the no.2 headband somehow unfurls by itself from afro's lifeless head and slowly drifts with the wind until guts snatches it from the air and wraps it diagonally around his head while it covers his blind eye. guts then thinks to himself: "with this headband, the only one left is the number one headband and with that i can use the powers of a god to finally find and kill the godhand!" guts then walks away into the sunset as the sole warrior among the two to be able to continue on his own path of vengeance.


End file.
